A Visit
by Shigure Sora
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya pergi, meninggalkan seseorang yang katanya 'spesial' begitu saja? Katanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah, tapi malah menjebak diri dalam jiwa seekor naga tua. Entah kau bodoh atau bagaimana, tapi tolong jangan membuatku menderita lebih dari ini. [BarrettxKyle] Drabble.


**A Visit**

_Rune Factory 2 : A Fantasy Harvest Moon_

_[ Barrett x Kyle ]_

Written by Shigure Sora

**.**

**.**

_Ketika kamu mengalahkan monster, kamu tidak benar-benar membunuhnya. Ia akan kembali ke tempat semula ia berada, di "Forest of Beginnings"._

**.**

**.**

* * *

_[__Alvarna – Falling Star Path__]_

_Malam tak selalu bertabur bintang, dan lelap tak selalu berhiaskan mimpi. Namun kala bunga tidur itu datang, kuharap bukan kau yang menghampiri._

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau selalu memilih tempat ini."

Aku pernah mengaguminya. Ribuan kilau di langit yang begitu menawan. Berpendar lembut membawa hangat, serta rasa nyaman sesaat. Kaulah yang menyadarkanku bahwa semua hanyalah semu, kala kau mengubahnya. Langit tak lagi indah setelah kau membawanya pergi. Kini, gemerlap bintang hanya menyisakan sesak. Ada senyum yang selalu terpantul di sana, terus membayangi kepalaku tanpa ampun. Desir angin malam membisikkan nada yang tak asing lagi, yang dahulu pernah sedekat nadi.

Namun lihat sekarang. Bahkan meski jauh dalam diriku ada bagian yang mengharapkannya, kini aku paham benar bahwa semuanya hanya sebatas mimpi. Kilau yang berhamburan di langit, sayup angin malam yang seolah menyambutku hangat—juga kehadiranmu.

"Karena aku datang bukan untuk mengingatkanmu akan masa lalu, kan? Makanya aku tidak membawamu ke sana," tuturmu dengan nada yang telah kuhapal mati, sembari melangkah ke arahku.

Ck, jangan seolah membaca pikiranku. Pergi ke sana tidaklah seburuk itu. Lagipula aku masih lebih suka di sana, _Cherry Blossom Square_—tempat di mana seseorang pertama kali menyapaku dengan senyum lebarnya, memperkenalkan sebuah nama yang hingga sekarang selalu kunanti. Terkutuklah kau karena telah menggeser tempat itu menjadi taman bermain untuk keturunanmu. Dan lagi, lihat siapa yang bicara. Bagaimana mungkin kedatanganmu tidak mengingatkanku akan masa lalu? Kalau dirimu telah menjadi seseorang di masa lalu, yang kini menghilang entah ke mana.

"Selamat malam, Barrett," sapamu tenang dengan senyum itu. Hal yang telah lama kurindukan, meski hingga kini masih tercetak jelas di kepala. Surai merah yang dahulu amat nyata, kini tersamar di balik bayang seekor naga.

"Apa yang membawamu hari ini, sang _'elder dragon'_?"

Sungguh, aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau berada di sana. Di tempat yang entah bagaimana kau dapat menjangkaunya, bersatu dengan makhluk tua dari jutaan tahun lalu. Meski terasa mustahil bagiku, namun entah bagaimana aku tetap menelannya mentah-mentah. Sepenggal harapan akan sebuah eksistensi, yang mana belum hilang sepenuhnya. Sungguh, sebenci apapun aku padamu dahulu, aku tak pernah berpikir untuk melenyapkanmu dalam hidupku—apalagi kehilanganmu seperti ini.

"Wah wah, apa kehadiranku mengganggumu, tuan _mayor_?"

Kau tertawa lagi, terlihat sangat menikmati waktu-waktu ini—atau mungkin hanya aku yang berpikir begitu. Si bodoh ini, bagaimana mungkin kehadiran yang senantiasa kunanti bisa menggangguku, kan? Hanya saja, akan lebih baik jika kau bukan sebatas bagian dalam tidurku.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar. Kau membuat istirahatku jadi tidak nyaman, tahu. Dan lagi, aku belum menjadi _mayor_."

_Ya, tidurku memang tidak pernah nyaman sejak hari itu. Kau selalu membalutnya dengan gelisah akan kehilanganmu. Aku bahkan masih enggan memikirkan kehidupan menjadi mayor—terlebih tanpa hadirmu._

"Yah, apa boleh buat, kan? Bukan keinginanku juga mengatakan selamat malam sebagai pembuka dalam percakapan kita."

Sebagai pembuka, eh? Dahulu kau datang dari pagi sekali, ya? Rasanya kau seperti mengabsen keseharianku—bahkan jadwal makanku. Kalau saja hal itu masih kau lakukan sampai sekarang, mungkin aku tidak perlu memasang tampang masam pada bocah yang menggantikan peranmu itu—ia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Anak kecil yang selalu menghampiriku setiap hari. Pribadi yang lebih seperti miniatur ayahnya ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau ubah saja? Toh masih banyak kalimat lain."

Tentu saja, karena kalimat-kalimat itu tidak akan sanggup keluar dari mulutku. Meski aku sendiri tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau aku mendengarnya dari bibirmu. Mungkin akan jadi berkali lipat lebih menyakitkan. Dasar sial, padahal dulu sudah cukup menyakitkanku di depan altar, sekarang malah pergi meninggalkan sosok kecil yang harus kuurus seperti milikku sendiri.

"Mana bisa begitu, kan?" Sudahlah, hentikan unjuk gigi yang kau banggakan itu padaku. Jangan seolah mengejek kalau kau tahu aku merindukannya.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Setiap kali kau datang padaku, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan untukmu, lagi. Kau selalu merepotkanku—meski aku menyukainya. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa melihat raut bodohmu lagi, kan? Sekali lagi, meskipun lebih baik bagiku melihatnya secara nyata.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan putraku."

Sial.

Setidaknya, lakukan itu pada orang lain. Aku penasaran kapan kau merasa cukup telah menyiksaku seperti ini. Asal kau tahu, setiap kali netraku bertemu dengannya, manik kecil itu seakan menguras habis tenagaku. Ia lebih buruk dari bawang merah, kau tahu?

"Dari semua orang di Alvarna, kau bisa memilih siapapun selain aku, kan?"

Lagi. Kau tunjukkan senyum itu padaku, seakan menyimpan berjuta jawaban untukmu sendiri. Dasar egois, mana bisa aku mengerti pemikiran seseorang yang datang dari kota antah-berantah hanya untuk memiliki anak dan mendirikan sekolah, lalu pergi entah ke mana.

"Kalau ia dekat denganmu, maka tentu ia akan mengenal ayahnya dengan lebih baik, bukan?"

"…"

Kalau saja kau tahu kalimatmu itu membuatku berpikir seribu kali, bodoh. Salahmu sendiri memilih orang sepertiku untuk menjadi teman—yah, apapun sebutannya. Seandainya aku tidak mau mengurusnya, entah bagaimana nasib bocah malang itu, kan. Aku bisa saja menolak semua permintaanmu, kalau saja aku sanggup barang sehari saja tidak melihat sosokmu di balik pantulan mata itu.

"Mengurusnya itu seharusnya tugasmu, bodoh. Kau kan ayahnya, bukan aku."

Huh, kecut rasanya mengecap pedas perkataanku sendiri. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan, sebelum makhluk setengah naga di hadapanku ini akan membuatku benar-benar gila.

"Belakangan ini dia sering sekali terluka, kau tahu. Melihat sayat di tubuhnya saja membuatku khawatir."

Sungguh, ayah macam apa yang mengutus anaknya untuk pergi menyelamatkannya, setelah semua kekacauan yang ia perbuat? Kalau saja aku bisa melakukannya, mungkin aku tidak perlu bersabar melihatnya terluka. Mungkin aku tidak perlu diam dan menunggu, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kalau saja darah itu mengalir dalam diriku.

Ia hanya melempar senyum padaku. Senyum lembut yang seakan berusaha menenangkanku, kala tangannya tak mampu meraih ujung rambutku.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Barrett."

Aku tidak punya pilihan, bukan? Bagaimanapun anak itu tidak bersalah, dan aku tidak boleh menerlantarkannya seperti seseorang yang disebutnya 'ayah'. Lagipula, ia adalah satu-satunya harapanku, karena dalam dirinyalah darahmu mengalir. Darah seorang _earthmates, _yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menyelesaikan semuanya, Kyle."_—dan berjanjilah untuk kembali._

Tenggorokanku seakan tercekat kala nama itu hendak melompat keluar dari sana. Rasanya menyebut namanya sebelas dua belas dengan berucap bahwa aku merindukan sosok itu. Nama yang seakan kuucap begitu nyata, padahal aku tahu kalau pertemuan itu jelas tidak lebih dari bunga tidur semata.

"Ya. Aku akan kembali, Barrett."

Kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibirmu selalu samar bagiku, seakan memaksaku untuk percaya saat aku tahu bahwa kau tidaklah benar-benar ada di sana.

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun lagi, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia masih di sana. Napasku tersengal, memaksa keluar pasokan udara yang sedari tadi tertahan sesak. Jejak air yang telah mengering di pipiku perlahan kembali terisi, dibasahi rindu yang datang entah dari mana.

"Naga sial."

**.**

**.**

_\- End -_

* * *

**Author's corner :**

Heyheyhey! Saya tahu saya datang ke tempat yang sepi T~T

tapi apa boleh buat? Saya terlanjur cinta pada pair manis-pahit satu ini :(

Yah, siapa tahu ada peminat yang juga merasa haus :3

Maafkan segala kekurangannya UwU

Semoga fic ini bisa melegakan dahaga barang sedikit :')

Begitu saja ya? Bye!

.

.

Kalau sempat, tinggalkan review untuk menghibur saya T~T

_Regards,_

_-Sora-_


End file.
